Chloe's Conscience vs. The Kent Charm
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe goes up against the Kent Charm...rather unsuccessfully. Damn that Kent Charm! Chloe POV set after Tempest.


Started: June 26, 2002 Finished: June 27, 2002 Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest Disclaimer: I do not own Clark or Chloe. Although that is an intriguing notion! Ah, the possibilities! Anyway, they belong to the WB.  
  
Chloe's Conscience vs. The Kent Charm  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank ILoveClarkKent(Maryclare) for being the best Chloe-beta I could ask for! She put a lot of additions into this story, so some lines are her work. Just when I think I have Chloe at her snarkiest ILoveClarkKent wows me with something I would never have thought of. ILoveClarkKent.you're amazingly amazing! I also want to thank my newest beta Zinaya. Girl, you are amazing. She manages to catch every little detail while still making my ego soar! You are the best betas, you two!  
  
I can't believe that I am sitting in this overly quaint coffee shop waiting for the guy who left me like yesterday's trash. It must be the intrepid reporter side of me that agreed to meet Clark here. I'm sure he has a very clever, thought out excuse. He'll follow that up with a sincere, heart- wrenching apology. Clark will look at me with those big green eyes filled with sadness, conveying his utter regret at leaving me. In turn, I'll play the friend turned love interest, and forgive him his transgressions. Or then again, maybe I won't. Here he comes. This ought to be good.  
  
"Hi, Chloe. How are you?" Is he serious? You don't want me to answer that, trust me. I mean, Chloe plus coffee and deep conversations, do NOT mix.  
  
"I'm just peachy." About as peachy as a. Control yourself, Chloe. Big (fake) grin. "And you?"  
  
"Not so good." Poor, Clarky. Clarky? Now I'm just delusional. You are not going to get off the hook that easily. I'm going to make you suffer. Let's play with him a little, shall we? We? Please don't tell me I'm developing multiple personalities along with schizophrenia. No, the 'we' is my conscience. I'm talking with my conscience. Okay, what the hell do they put in the coffee here?  
  
"Why not?" I wish I had my camera so I could immortalize the look on his face. This is classic. A story for the grandkids. Maybe not, I don't think any small child would want to hear the story of how their grandma was dumped by a boy she loved and became a bitter, angst-filled teenager. Oh wait, I already am.  
  
"You know why not." I do, but I'll get a sick joy out of making you say it.  
  
"Why don't you refresh my memory?" Please do, Clark. I'd love to see your jaded side of things. Clever thought out excuse, you're onstage.  
  
"I had to make sure that Lana was okay, Chloe. She was on the South side of town. I couldn't enjoy myself until I knew she was okay." How does an innocent farmboy acquire such a savior complex? You can do better than that, Clark. Want some help?  
  
"Ah, yes, that. You left me after explicitly promising not to. I remember now." Did that help any? I didn't think so. Cue the sincere, heart- wrenching apology in three, two.  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry." Ah, right on cue. Is that all you've got? I'm not hearing the heart-wrenching. "I gave you my word that I wouldn't leave, but I did anyway."  
  
"Thanks for the recap." Yeah, thanks a ton! I think that my heart may have just ripped in two pieces in my chest. Again.  
  
"You know I had to. I would never have left if I could have helped it."  
  
"Prince Charming rushes in to battle the twisters and save the damsel in distress. How very noble of you." That was clever. Sometimes I even surprise myself. Clark: the modern day Prince Valiant. All nice, and clean, and wearing that big suit of armor, and...SHUT UP!  
  
"You know I would never hurt you on purpose." 'On purpose': our phrase of the day.  
  
"No, never on purpose, Clark." Just every time you talk about Lana, gaze after her, follow her around, look at her through your telescope. By the way, has anyone ever told you that you fit the profile of a stalker? A very cute stalker, but a stalker none the less. Just something to think about.  
  
"Do you accept my apology?" Have you given me a reason? I'll put you out of your misery.well, some of it.  
  
"I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you." How's that for an answer? He's going to ask what the difference is.  
  
"What's the difference?" So predictable, Clark. I could make a lot of money off of you if we ever played poker. I'll tell you the difference, but you won't like it.  
  
"The difference is that I know and understand that you're sorry, but I will not tell you that it's okay. It's not okay, Clark. I'm not okay." I'm on a roll! Keep going, Chloe! "I thought I had finally gotten my big break. Not only did the guy of my dreams ask me to the dance, he also promised a night to remember. Well, you were right about that part. I will never forget it." Ouch, that stung. I get definitely get used to doing this. Aww, he looks so sad. No! I can't let him get to me. I'm mad remember? Yes, I'm mad because he pretended to care about me. Keep telling yourself that.  
  
"Guy of your dreams?" Oops, that one slipped.  
  
"Don't change the subject, you tossed me out and disregarded any feelings I might have had." Okay, focus on the negative. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't-  
  
"I care about you, Chloe." When did he learn to read minds?  
  
"You want to know what I think?" You know how people say 'this will hurt me more than it will hurt you'? This is not one of those times.  
  
"Yes." You asked for it.  
  
"I think that the only reason you decided to like me was because you couldn't have Lana. You finally got it through your thick head that she wasn't going to be available anytime soon, so you moved on to the next best thing. The poor city girl, who you recently realized has breasts which does in fact make her a girl, and not just one of the guys. Well, I'm sick and tired of being second best. I deserve so much more than that." You really let loose on that one, didn't you? It definitely hurt him more than it hurt me. Look how red his face is. Did I shatter your innocence by mentioning my breasts, Clark? Clark? Are you going to cry?  
  
"You're not second best. I went with you because I wanted to, not by default." I am about to let loose on you.watch out!  
  
"Said the guy who then proceeded to run out on me." Give me a reason to forgive you. Please? Right now, I am not very close to finding one. And I really want to keep you around. Please?  
  
"What could I have done to make it any better?" It is on now! Get a clue, Mr. Oblivious.  
  
"Try telling me. 'Chloe, my savior complex is kicking in, so I have to go try and save the love of my life,' would have been nice." Tell it like it is. He needs to know how he made you feel.  
  
"She's not the love of my life." This is too much!  
  
"And now you're going to tell me that I am, and you can't believe how you hurt me, and you're so sorry." Did I get it about right? Oh no, not the Kent thousand-yard stare. Why do I have to have a conscience? "Let's start with something easy. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Think about it, Clark. A lot is riding on your answer.  
  
"You would have gotten angry." Beep.wrong answer. You know that conscience I was talking about? It just flew out the window.  
  
"What the hell, Clark?! I would have been mad. I would have been irate, livid, take your pick. But you know what? I would have gotten over it. I- "  
  
"Chloe. I-" I know you did not just interrupt me. You are about to get an ear full, Kent.  
  
"I am not finished! I would have been angry for a few days. In those few days I would have realized that you did what you thought you had to, and I would have eventually gotten over it. Instead, Clark, by going against your promise and not telling me you crushed something deep inside. Something that can only be fixed one way." You aren't going to like my quick-fix method, Clark. Just a warning. Oh, hello other patrons. Don't mind me, I'm just chewing out my best friend who I really want to be my boyfriend but is not being much of a friend at all even though I want to be friendlier. Wait, that didn't make any sense.  
  
"How?" I retract my earlier statement. This is going to hurt me as much as Clark.  
  
"I want to pretend like it never happened. I want to block it completely out of my memory. I want to pretend like you never asked me, and I never accepted." He realizes what I mean; I can see it in his eyes. Clark, you've just lost the best thing you've ever had.  
  
"Chloe, you can't mean that." I wish I didn't, Clark. I truly do, but there's no other way.  
  
"I do, Clark. I want everything to go back to the way it was. I want to push those moments out of existence. If I don't then I can never forgive you. If it never happened, there's nothing to forgive." If I don't pretend, then Clark and I can never be friends again.  
  
"What about us?" What 'us'? You mean me, you, and Lana? That's the only 'us' there ever was.  
  
"There never was an 'us', Clark, and there never will be an 'us.'" I can't breathe. Did I just say those words? Yes I did, and I meant them. If I meant them, why do I want to take them back?  
  
"Chloe, please." I can feel the anger melting away. Clark looks so heartbroken. Like all he wants to do is curl into a little ball and cry. Ooh! Ooh! Hand on hand! Pull it away! Pull it away! Oh, not a good idea. Now he looks worse than ever. Just finish your spiel and get the hell out of there.  
  
"Clark, what do you suggest I do? Do you have any sort of concept of what you did to me? I was in love with you." Yes, past tense is good. "I thought that you had realized what had been right in front of your eyes.me. When you left I wasn't angry. I was hurt, but I felt more of a feeling of satisfaction because I expected it. I expected you to leave me. I know I can never measure up to Lana, and I'm done trying." This doesn't sound like me. Although, I have never had my heart broken before, so I wouldn't know what I sound like when I'm like this.  
  
"Chloe, I don't want you to measure up to Lana." Good choice of words, jerk. Can you hear yourself, because if this is your idea of an apology, you suck. "I didn't mean it that way. There is nothing to measure up to. You two are completely different. She's quiet, you're outspoken. She's timid, you're outgoing."  
  
"Notice the choice of words, Clark. Out.going. Out.spoken. They all begin with the same word: out." Chew on that, cowboy.  
  
"Chloe-" No, it won't work.  
  
"Don't 'Chloe' me. You can either have me as a friend, or an enemy. Your choice." Pick your poison, Clark.  
  
"I want you as a girlfriend." You don't know what you want.  
  
"You want the truth?" Chloe, keep your mouth shut.  
  
"Yes." I can't not say it. I warned you.  
  
"I want you as a boyfriend. I want you so bad that it hurts." Shut up, already! Okay, okay.chill out.  
  
"Then why won't you have me? One more chance, it's all I ask." Good, because I'm not in the giving mood.  
  
"Give me one good reason, Clark. And it better be a damn good reason." Please let it be a good reason. Who said that? Traitor.  
  
"I love you." I present this award to Clark Kent, for rendering the outspoken Chloe Sullivan speechless. There was so much passion behind those three words, that it took my breath away. "Say something."  
  
Didn't I just say that I was speechless? Oh yeah, I didn't say it out loud. "What?" That was witty, Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, I love you." He's leaning forward. He's going to kiss me. No.  
  
"Clar-" I can't finish my word as his mouth covers mine. His lips are so soft. No, I have to stay strong. Push him away. I don't want to. Yes, you do. No. I. Don't. Oh dear god, I'm kissing Clark Kent. I'm kissing Clark Kent. I think my knees are about to give out from under me. I think I may melt into a puddle. I think I my heart has just exploded in my chest. He's the best kisser ever. And I am standing here, kissing him back and I'm supposed to be mad. Clark, I'm supposed to be mad at you! Stop making it so hard! Good, he's pulling back.  
  
"Chloe, I don't want you." You don't do you? "I need you." That's better.  
  
You're going to give in aren't you? I was afraid of that. Close your eyes, deep breath. Now say it. "I need you too, Clark." There, I admitted it. Now what do I do?  
  
"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" Now I'm really in trouble. Clark, with his big green eyes and wavy black hair, just asked me to be his girlfriend. Hey conscience, you've been butting in a lot. Where are you when I need you?  
  
Another deep, cleansing breath. "How do I know you won't leave me again?" What is he. Is that a ring box? Back up. Rewind. Somebody hit the pause button. "Clark?" Did I just squeak?  
  
"It's a promise ring, Chloe. It's to show you how serious I am." It's beautiful. You give in easily. Hello conscience, welcome back. He's taking it out of the box. What do I do? Hold out your hand, Chloe. You know you want this.  
  
I do want it. A perfect fit. "A perfect fit, just like you and me." Again with the mind reading. I must check into this.  
  
"Clark. I don't know." Yes, you do. "Are you sure you want to give me this? Are you sure you know what it means?" You're giving him a way out. I know. I have to know if he truly means it.  
  
"It means that the whole world can see that I'm with you, and that I'm not going anywhere. This ring is a symbol of my love for you. It will stand as a permanent reminder of what you mean to me." Clark has now rendered me speechless twice in the same conversation.  
  
All I can do is nod.  
  
"What does that mean, Chloe?" You're going to make me say it?  
  
"This is the sweetest, most heartfelt thing that anyone's ever done for me." There, I said it. I think I sounded like a Hallmark card. Oh dear god.  
  
"Do you accept it?" What do you think?  
  
"Yes, Clark. I accept it." I accept it, and I'll never take it off. I'm going to flaunt this like a jock flaunts a new truck. Watch out Lana, Chloe's moving in.  
  
"You give in easily." Clark and my conscience could have a field day if they ever met. He's flashing that megawatt smile that means he's teasing.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, it's the Kent charm." Curse the Kent charm! I must have left my blinders at home.  
  
"But-" Don't ruin this, Clark. I put my finger to his mouth to stop his words.  
  
"Just kiss me again." I just told Clark Kent to kiss me. I just- You sound like a giddy child. Shut up, it got me a kiss didn't it? Yes, so enjoy it and stop talking to me. My pleasure. 


End file.
